1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting, characterizing and correcting flaws in fiber optics. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a device and method for use in detecting, characterizing and correcting flaws in optic fiber in a continuous process using a high speed vision camera and a light beam detector measuring device in combination to gain a more accurate assessment of the type and size of flaws in addition to maintaining high speed detection of flaws in the optic fiber.
2. Related Art
Optic fibers typically include an glass fiber including a core and cladding each having different indices of refraction. This glass fiber is then coated with an acrylate or a plastic like coating to protect the fiber and ensure good mechanical properties. Flaws can occur within the fiber, such as bubbles, breaks, coating delamination or surface flaws of lumps, neck downs, surface contamination, and the like. All of these negatively impact the performance of the a signal which passes through the optic fiber.
It has therefore been of continuous concern that these defects be minimized. In order to do so, devices have been made to detect a defect in the fiber. Such devices are of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,719 to Doles et al. which discloses a laser based device for detecting when flaws occur in the optic fiber via using light which scattered into an in-plane scattered segment when the fiber is normal and which are scattered into an out-of-plane scattered segment when a defect is noticed in the fiber.
These defects can be removed from the fiber by using splicing techniques. In the fiber forming process, the length of the formed fiber is accurately recorded as it is drawn on a tower which enables the defective region to be identified. Visual inspection and microscopes have also been employed to assure removal of the defective region detected in the fiber. This is a very time consuming process. In many instances, manufactures simply hedge to the side of security in removing undamaged fiber which surrounds the defect. This results in great waste.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve detection, characterization and correction of flaws in optic fibers. There is a need to maintain high speed of production of optic fibers with the ability to efficiently detect, characterize and correct defects in such fibers.